


Shadows

by Mira_Mira



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied Akashi Seijuurou, Implied Kuroko Tetsuya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_Mira/pseuds/Mira_Mira
Summary: Little drabble that wouldn’t leave me alone.





	Shadows

There was a saying in Teikō: Even the Emperor bows to the Shadows. It was one of those known things that no one talked about. No one is sure who first uttered the phrase, but it has  _ always _ proven true. Unfortunately, the phrase never left Teikō, and those that knew it kept it to themselves. It would not do to bring the Shadows attention to yourself after all. So the warning stayed in Teikō, hidden in the back of every graduate’s mind, never to be spoken. Perhaps if he had gone to Teikō, or if the phrase had reached his ears, Hanamiya wouldn’t have gone after Seirin with intent to injure them.


End file.
